


Forever His

by Ofwriting



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Eventual Smut, Hamadacest - Freeform, I'm basically winging this story, M/M, Major Character Injury, Tadashi/Hiro - Freeform, but not in the way you expect, ghost au, ghost!Tadashi, hidashi, hiro x tadashi - Freeform, hopefully its decent OTL, lmafo, tadahiro, tadashi x hiro - Freeform, trigger warnings apply here, will be adding tags as the story progresses folks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 15:47:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofwriting/pseuds/Ofwriting
Summary: (AU)Tadashi Hamada was a beloved nephew, friend and big brother. His death took a great toll on everyone close to him, but it was nothing like the pain Hiro Hamada felt at the loss.Such grief can cause one to lose focus on every day things, to miss out on enjoying life. But in this young teens case, it started a chain reaction that would lead to a near death accident, and eventually allow Hiro the unexpected ability of empathy and being able to see a certain dead brother of his...





	1. Chapter 1

Sad faces, silent tears falling down his Aunts plump cheeks. Concerned and saddened looks from his friends-- no, his brothers friends. Brother, brother, brother...

' _Why did you have to leave me_ '?

Hiro felt a chill run up his spine and shivered ever so lightly, peering back over his shoulder at the now empty shared bedroom of his and Tadashi's. He wasn't exactly keen on being in there alone, but it was a better option than having the same damn question repeated to him every five mintues or so; 'are you okay, Hiro?'

_**No, he's not...** _

Hiro stood from his spot on the staircase, ascending to the top and stepping into the attic bedroom. He wish they had a door to this room, to better block out the low chatter of family and friends downstairs. He slowly moved his gaze from his messy side of the room, comic books and soda cans strewen here and there, to the more tidy side that belonged to Tadashi. Everything looked the same like as if any minute now Tadashi would be comig through the Cafe door, making the little bell above it tinkle to signal he's home. He would hear Tadashi's gentle deep rumble greet Aunt Cass cheerfully, then the steady heavy footfalls up the stairs, Tadashi jogging up them to get to their room faster. His happy brown hues falling first on Hiro before anything else.

' _Hey knucklehead..._ '

Hiro hadn't realize he was now staring at the staircase, waiting to see if Tadashi really would be coming up. He could hear his voice so clearly, see him so clearly.

But no one came, and as Hiro's breath was becoming quicker with the new fresh tears falling down his cheeks, he glances over at Tadashi's bed. The baseball cap the lone item on the pillow there. Hiro couldn't hold it in anymore, not caring much if anyone downstairs heard him, he stumbled to his big brothers bed and collapsed face first into it, hug the pillow and cap to his chest as he wept into the sheets.

How can he continue the days ahead, without seeing the light of his life anymore. No more hair ruffles, no more playful wrestling. No more hugs when he had a bad day or nightmare. No more words of encouragement, no more staying up late playing video games or getting scolded for bot fighting...

How can he go on like normal, when the boy he fell so **deeply in love** with, was no longer by his side.

Tadashi. Is. **Gone**.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hiro! Are you awake?"

Aunt Cass' gentle call up the stairs stirred Hiro from his tense sleep. He opened his eyes slowly, groaning at the light throb in his head and eyes. A heavy dream was usually the cause of this now routine pain. The usual repeat dream that replayed the night of the fire and left Hiro in a curled up ball by the time he awakens, eyes wet and hurting.

He sighed and tries his best to stretch out his small limbs, a joint cracking here and there. Aunt Cass slowly ascended the stairs, peering into the room before putting on a cheerful smile. Hiro could see the lightly wrinkled envelope from SFIT in one hand and a plate with a chocolate muffin in the other. Its been over two months since they lost Tadashi, it took her one month to recover enough to start moving on and being her usual self. And that meant everyday she would try her best to convince Hiro to enroll into the school, saying it'll be good for him.

' _How can she say that...Tadashi went there, his lab office is there..._ '

How can he stand to be in a place where the one person who holds his heart was no longer gracing with his presence? Hiro had sat up and listened to her usual light pep talk and merely picked at the muffin she left on his desk once she exited the room. He was losing weight and he knew it, but it still wasn't motivation enough, not even Aunt Cass' worried looks everytime she saw his thinning self. She tried her hardest, always making him fresh meals despite him either only picking at it or leaving it entirely. Hiro felt bad of course, he never means to hurt his beloved Aunt. But he has trouble finding it within himself to take care of everyday things like eating. He knew this was wrong, and yet all he could do was sit around all day and reminice on days where Tadashi would fret over him like Aunt Cass does now, or go out to botfights at night and not even take joy in the game anymore. Sometimes he even finds himself taking out his grief and loneliness on the competitors with insults that nearly get him beaten up. Once he even got a severe black eye and a one inch gash near the left corner of his lips, that later became a small scar. He had trouble hiding that from his Aunt, was scolded and eventually grounded until he surrendered Megabot and his controller to her. He had seen how upset she was at his actions and injuries, so the guilt helped make it easier to give up his dangerous distraction for something better. Sketching.

Hiro never thought he'd ever find even the slightest bit of interest in art, although undoubtly his skill was more than enough, if his invention blue prints had anything to show for it. But as days of sketching turned into months of shading, coloring and bigger canvases, Hiro found some kind of peace once more. After defeating Callaghan with his team, Hiro decided it was best to keep up their hero status and continue to defend their beloved city from baddies, huge or small. (no really, do you know how small the villian mole man was?)

Not only was that going well, but Hiro finally joined his friends at SFIT, and everyday in everyway was getting better and better. He had Baymax at his side at all times, every night before bed he'd have him replay the silly videos left of Tadashi. His art was only getting better, it seemed things were getting truly better for Hiro.

But things at home seemed to be getting... **Stranger**. Tools of his would go missing, only to be found where they should have been placed, random cold spots in the house and cafe, faint whispering. Not to mention every time Hiro was done watching Tadashi's videos, and was closing his eyes to sleep, he could swear he felt what might've been a light brushing of fingertips on his cheek. He was spooked at first, but as these things became routine for over three years now, he became somewhat used to it, even ignoring it to the best of his ability.

Fred and Honey Lemon once told him it might've been Tadashi's spirit keeping watch over him, but after a harsh glare from Hiro, they never suggested such a explaination again. Hiro had felt bad for shutting their theory down in such a rude manner, but even a few years after Tadashi's death, he was still sensitive to the subject.

But what if, just what if, there was even the slightest possibility that Tadashi was indeed... _ **Still here**_?

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let's hope I do this ship justice its been too long, I miss these dorks. 
> 
> Some chapters will be short, but I'm aiming to lengthen them, no worries!


End file.
